


Stolen Stories

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [12]
Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Liesel's book is a glimpse of a possible past and future.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #012 New.





	Stolen Stories

Liesel holds the book close to her face and breathes in deep. It smells of binding and treated paper—not as lovely as the scent of an old book, weathered and treasured, but it still smells like a _story._ And this story is hers; her first published book. This copy she sets aside for Max.

 

The story is how Papa and Mama fell in love, or one of the ways Liesel imagines it might’ve happened. Slow and gentle, but still beautiful. Maybe someone will even steal a copy one day.

 

Liesel hopes so. She thinks the book would like that.


End file.
